


Bleeding Hearts

by DragonRider1



Series: Bleeding Hearts, of the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World of Thedas has come to its end and its sole hope remains within the hands of a blood mage an ex-Tevinter Magister. How bleak is the journey being undertaken and how rough is the world traveled?</p><p>(Small, not necessarily canon stories with my Blood Mage!Inquisitor, merely something to help me through my current writing block)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So really just a set of small scenes of what Inquisition could be for me and my characters, but really just a disguise for quick works to inspire me and help me beat this rut I've fallen into.

“Where did he go!?” 

“Split up and watch your backs!” 

“Demons! That's it, kill him on sight!” 

He twisted through the underbrush, gritting his teeth as the thorns pulled more scars across his skin and blood dripped faster down his arms. The shouts of angry Templars, groans of the demons, and cries of the dead filled the surrounding forest. Escaped from the deceiving arms of the Imperium, straight onto the swords of the self-righteous Templars. He had expected a chase, many in fact. Outside the Imperium there was no safe place… well not beyond the Wilds and he had no place there either. He had not expected a hunt, an army of Templars and their allies running down an ex-Magister as he tried to reach Estwatch. Just who, in the Maker’s name, had he bloodleted to deserve this? 

“I’ve got you now, maleficar!” A Templar shot from the bushes on his right and he stumbled to stop, pumping magic into the blood dripping down his arms. The blood turned into tendrils of animated blood and wrapped around the Templar, lifting him from the ground. The Templar struggled for a breath to scream as the blood constricted tighter and threatened to consume him. 

“Quick over here!” 

“ _Kevesh_! You live today, Templar.” He huffed and dropped his arms, taking off into the forest again. The entrapped Templar left behind and alive, barely. 

The yells of the Templar begun to surround him, forcing him towards the edge of the forest and finally, completely out. He ducked under the last of the branches, taking off into the field connected to the forest. 

He staggered to a stop, backpedaled, and fell to the ground. The High Dragon before him let out a great screech, before taking to the air. Behind him, he heard several Templars rush out of the forest line and pull to their own stop. 

“It—it’s a dragon!” 

“Is—is it the mage’s thrall?!” 

“Dear Maker!” 

“I don’t think the Maker has anything to do with this.” His eyes followed the dragon, circling the field. He was shaken from his awe as he felt the cold gauntlets of the Templars dig into his arms, hoisting him up. 

“I suppose not, this could only be the work of a maleficar.” One of the Templars pushed him face down into the ground, still holding his arm. 

“I did not summon the dragon and if you were smart, you’d be more wary of it!” He pulled against the hold, as futile as it was. “That dragon knows we are here, there is no reason for it to circle or play with us. We need to leave here, now!” 

“Hold your tongue maleficar! You won’t be escaping this time. Get the cloth.” The Templar pulled his head parallel to the ground and pried his mouth open, allowing one of the other Templars to shove the balled up cloth into it. Another pulled out another cloth and fought with him to slip it over his eyes. 

The sound of a crack, like thunder, filled the air and all the Templars paused. His eyes drifted upwards, a swirl of green spilling out into the sky. There was a gasp from the group of Templars as another green portal appeared on the ground, a second of calm floating over the clearing before creatures of the Fade began to pour out. The monsters descended upon the group far too quickly. The screams of Templars carrying over the field as the creatures began their massacre. 

He watched as several Templars flung themselves at the ever growing, gruesome army, while others turned tail and ran for the forest. Only a few made it to safety as the creatures continued to wipe out his captors. Once the Templars turned their full attention to the creatures and away from him, he managed to sit up and ripped the gag from between his lips. He watched as the monsters advanced, encroaching too fast. One of them lunged at him and he was quick, taking the life from the bodies around him and wrapping their very essence into a shield between him and the monsters. 

“You won’t be able to hide behind your walls forever, dearest.” A demon of desire, swept past the lower creatures and tapped against the shield. “You will be ours.” 

“Good luck with that.” He slowly got up, all his aches reaching him as the adrenaline from the chase began to wear off. His cuts and scars burned, there was a dull throb within his head, his legs threatened to give again, and every breath felt piercing and carried the taste of metal. He shuffled forward, the shield still held around him. The desire demon laughed, the Fade’s creatures shaking with what seemed like laughter too. 

“You will not get far.” 

He sneered, moving steadily further into the field and further away from the scene. Suddenly the creatures threw themselves at the shield all at once, the shield shattering and sending him forwards into the very tear of the Veil. He was consumed by green swirls and dim purple lights, the Fade pulled at his body and he pulled back with his mind. The spectral world around him shifted, before throwing him back into the real world. 

“There he is!” 

“The Maker has a horrid sense of humor.” He squinted into the light of day, pushing away the feeling of wanting to empty his stomach. A black figure hovered over him, the symbol of the sunburst eye being the first thing to come into focus. 

“This was your doing then!” The figure folded their arms and he chuckled, exhaustion making him feel even less compliant. 

“I’m afraid I’ve no idea of what you speak of, dear Seeker.” 

“Bullshit!” 

A groan escaped him as the Seeker pulled him from the ground, slamming him back into a tree truck. His vision finally comprehending the dark hair and russet eyes, placed sharply on a scarred but still attractive face. 

“What is it you have done, blood mage!” 

“I’ve done nothing, there was a tear in the Fade. You should be thanking me for sealing it!” He tried to lash out, shouting when the Seeker slammed him back again. She relaxed her hold, once he gave in. 

“You sealed it? You can seal the tears?” 

“I suppose … tears, there are more?” At last his vision came into complete focus, the clearing filled with the bodies of dead Templars, and Seekers combing across the remains. The tear in the sky still swirled overhead, throwing green balls of light into the distance. 

“We are going back!” The Seeker before him, loosened her grip and he leaned against the tree for support. 

“Seeker Pentaghast, what of the blood mage?” 

“He comes as well, take all the necessary precautions.” The Seeker stepped away, marching past the others. The rest surrounded him, once again pulling out cloths and bindings. 

“I take it back, the Maker is a damn magnificent jester.” He sighed, once more giving in to his fate.


End file.
